There Truly is only One Tree Hill & its their home
by Mrs. Hunter Bradley
Summary: A one shot that I wrote for a story challenge. Its got Naley fluff in it. Read and Reply.


There Truly is only One Tree Hill and it's their home.

Nathan is sitting on the picnic table at the Rivercourt thinking about all that has happened during the year, mostly how he won't be able to play college basketball due to his dealings with Dante. Whitey has gotten calls from Lucas and from Haley telling him of Nathan's mood. Whitey knows that Nathan is a good kid and must have had a good reason for doing what he did.

Whitey walks up to the court seeing Nathan sitting on the picnic table with his head in his hands.

Whitey- is this seat taken?

Nathan looks up and sees his couch and gives him a small smile and motions for Whitey to sit down.

Whitey- I know you're a good kid Nate, a little hardheaded sometimes but still good. What made you take that deal with Dante?

Nathan- Well, I know it was wrong I just didn't know what else I could do. I found out that Haley was pregnant the night of my press conference. We needed money so I took the deal with Dante and at first it wasn't anything too bad. Soon I found that I needed to get out of the deal so the night that Lucas presented me with the MVP award I talked to my dad and told him what I had done and he told me that he would take care of it. I believed him and then later Dante said that I had to lose the State Champenship, that's why I was playing so bad the first part and then Haley told me that we were going be having a son and I knew that I had to play better for him, Haley, you, Lucas, the team, myself, and my mom and dad. So after we won I knew that I could handle anything that Dante threw at me because I would at least know that if that was the last game that I ever play that I least tried to make it right in the end. Haley and I were leaving Karen's Café and were heading to the car, I started to tell her everything that happened as we were crossing the street to the car when a car comes out of nowhere and tries to run us over. Haley pushed me out of the way as the car hit her and threw her onto the roof of the car and then on to the road. I screamed and was next to her not knowing what to do when Lucas came running from the Café to where we were. I saw that it was Dante who hit her, I was so angry so I told Lucas to stay with Haley as he was calling 911.

I had no idea that Dante was already dead when I pulled him out the car and started hitting him hard when my dad stoped me and told me to go back and take care of Haley. When I got back to where I left Lucas with Haley, I found that Haley was being put into an ambulence and Lucas had collapsed on the ground. He told me the other day that he didn't take his heart medicine that day so I rode with Haley to the hospital and here we are now.

Nathan exhales after saying all that.

Whitey looks at him with surprised

Whitey- wow, well I believe in you and I'll do what I can to help you with your college options.

Nathan- thank you couch

Whitey- just never do anything like that again

Nathan- I won't, I learned my lesson.

Whitey- good, now get home to your wife

Whitey and Nathan shake hands as Nathan goes to his car and drives home.

Nathan gets home and finds his mom in the kitchen making cookies

Nathan- this is new!

Deb- what is?

Nathan- my mother making cookies, I don't think that I have seen you ever do that before.

Deb- Hey, I made cookies with you when you were younger many times.

Nathan- I know, where is Haley?

Deb- she is in your room sleeping. It seems that my grandson is kicking up a storm just like you did. You were calm for the first 8 months then the last month you would kick me all hours of the night and day.

Nathan- well I was anxious to get out.

Deb- yes you were.

She puts cookies on a plate and hands the plate to Nathan.

Deb- here, take these cookies to her

Nathan takes the cookies up to his room and sits on the bed.

Haley wakes up feeling the shift of weight on the bed.

Nathan- Hi beautiful

Haley- hi,

She leans in and kisses him.

Nathan hands her the plate and a glass of milk.

Nathan- my mom made you these

Haley- awe that's so sweet, you know I think that I like your mom more now then when I first meet her.

Nathan- that's great! You know my mom can't wait to be a grandma. She said that she is going to be the youngest grandma in town. She was our age when I was born.

Haley grabs her stomach in pain

Haley- she won't have to wait for long!

Nathan- what? You mean your going to have the baby! Now?!

Nathan gets up and runs to the door.

Nathan- Mom, Haley's in labor!!!!!!!!!!!!

Deb runs up to Nathan's room and helps Haley up and tells Nathan to get her overnight bag and to get down to the car and get it started while she helps Haley down the stairs.

Soon they are on their way to the hospital

Nathan runs in the doors

Nathan- my wife is in labor

Haley gets into a wheel chair and a nurse begins to push Haley towards the maternity ward. Another nurse gives Nathan insurance forms to fill out. Deb takes them from him and says that she will fill them out for him.

Hours later James Lucas Scott is born. The doctors have cleaned up both Haley and James and moved them to their own room.

Nathan is sitting next to Haley's bed stroking his finger over his son's face. Nathan puts his finger on James' little hand and James takes hold of Nathan's finger.

Nathan- wow he has a good grip

Everything with Karen and Lilly went great and are now in their own room with Lucas sitting next to them.

Karen- Lilly, I want you to meet someone very special, your big brother Lucas

Karen- Hey Luke, come hold your sister

Lucas gets closer to his mom as she puts Lilly into his arms and smiles as Lucas sits down in the chair with Lilly cuddled close to him. She feels so happy now that she has just about everything she ever wanted she has a son and now a daughter and the only thing that could be better is for Keith to be with them.

Nathan walks into the room

Karen- Hi Nathan, what are you doing here?

Nathan- Hi well I just wanted to tell Lucas that on top of getting a baby sister he is now an uncle.

Nathan says this with the biggest smile possible

Lucas and Karen are in mixture of emotions.

Karen quickly takes Lilly from Lucas' arms before he drops her to hug Nathan.

Lucas- I can't believe it I'M A UNCLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lucas and Nathan help Karen into the wheel chair so that she can go see Haley

Minutes later the gang is all in Haley's room

Haley- Deb, Lucas, Mom, Dad I would like you to meet your grandson/ nephew James Lucas Scott

Everyone awes at the new little baby as James gets past around. Karen lets Lilly get passed around to her son's friends/family.

Haley- Brooke, Lucas, Nathan and I would like you two to be James' godparents

Brooke and Lucas- we would love to be his godparents.

They all know that even though they will be going to different places for colleges they will always remain friends forever.


End file.
